Savior Jase
by trekkie-wolfie-pr-mizi-maxride
Summary: Jason is the one dating Kim, not Tommy. What happens when Kim is kidnapped by Divatox, and Billy after that? Billy is Kim's twin brother, so her last name is Cranston, not Hart. They are turned evil, and Jason and the others must figure out how to save them, and bring them back to normal.
1. The Kidnapping

(Scott's house)

Jason and Kim were laying on his bed, Jason had one arm around her, and she had her head laying on his chest. He thought she seemed a little off, because she was barely speaking, and she **never** stops talking.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She looked up at him, and said as he looked down at her, "Nothing. Why would you think something's wrong with me?"

"Cause, you're not talking. I can always tell when you're upset if you don't talk."

She sat up, snd said, "I had a nightmare last night."

He sat up beside her, and as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, he said, "Do you wanna tell me about it?"

"I dreamt that I was kidnapped by this woman, and she took me away from everything I knew. She tortured me, and you tried to save me. I was underwater, and she wouldn't let me go. I tried to wake up, but couldn't."

Seeing that she was about to cry, he pulled her to him, and said, "Don't worry, Kimmie. It was just a nightmare. No one's going to get you, I promise."

She nodded into his chest, and after she calmed down, he asked, "How about a massage in the hot tub?"

She said as she nodded, "That sounds great."

They stood up, and Jason went over to his closet. He pulled out his swimming trunks, and then pulled out her pink two-piece. He had a lot of her clothes, since she stayed over a lot, because her father kicked her out, because he didn't like Jason, and Kim wouldn't break up with him.

He tossed the peices to her, and she said, "You know the drill."

"I know."

"One."

"Two."

They both turned around as they said, "Three!"

* * *

(ten minutes later)

The back door opened, and the two walked out, hand-in-hand. They grabbed two towels off of the shelf, and Jason helped Kim into the water.

After he turned on the bubbles, he joined her.

Seeing her eyes closed, he got behind her, and said as he put his hands on her shoulders, "Get some rest, sweetheart. Let me take care of you."

As she leaned against his legs, she said, "'Kay."

He started massaging her shoulders, and a few minutes later, her breathing became even.

The back door opened, and his mom came out, saying, "Jason."

When he looked at her, she said, "The gang's here."

"Ok, send them back here, but tell them to be quiet. I just got her to sleep."

She smiled, nodded, and went back in.

A few minutes later, Tommy, Zach, Billy and Trini came out, Trini shutting the door behind her.

Tommy said as he sat on the side of hot tub, "Is she asleep?"

Jason nodded, and said as he kept massaging her shoulders, "Yeah, she hasn't been sleeping real well. I just got her to relax and rest."

Trini smiled, and said, "She needs it. She's under a lot of stress anyway."

Kim stirred, and opened her eyes. When she saw her friends, she sighed in relief.

Billy sat on the other side of the hot tub, and said as he looked at her, "You ok, little sister?"

She looked at him, and smiled as she nodded. But unfortunatly, they could all tell that something was wrong.

Zach said, "Kim."

"What?"

"What's wrong. We can tell there's something."

She sighed, and said, "I had a nightmare."

Billy said, "What kind of nightmare?"

Kim said, "I was kidnapped by some woman. She tortured me, and you tried to save me. I was underwater, and she wouldn't let me go."

Trini said, "Didn't you have that one a few weeks ago?"

As she nodded, Zach said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

She shrugged, and said, "I don't know. I didn't think I would have the same dream over and over."

Jason said, "Well, how about we all go inside, and play games in the game room?"

They nodded, and Billy and Tommy stood up. They helped Kim out of the hot tub, and Jason got out.

After he turned off the bubbles, they all went inside.

* * *

(later that night)

Kim walked out of the library, her bookbag on her back. She walked down the street, and she heard a call for help from the alley. She stood at the entrance, and said, "Who's there?"

"Help!"

Hearing a woman's voice, she started to walk down the alley. "Where are you?"

Before she could scream, she was grabbed, and her mouth was covered by a rough hand. A woman laughed as she came out of the shadows into the moonlight. Kim turned her head as she struggled, trying to look at her captors. She saw that they were like putties, but they looked different. She watched in horror, as the woman walked up to her, and snatched her communicator off of her wrist. Then, the woman said, "Bring her."

As the puttie-like things dragged her off, she screamed as loud as she could in her mind. _Billy!_


	2. Searching

(Billy's house)

_Billy!_

Billy shot up in bed, and looked around. When he saw that no one was around, he knew Kim had spoke to him with her mind. _Kim?_

_Help me!_

He jumped out of bed, and feeling panic creeping in, said into his communicator, "Guys, teleport to the command center, Kim's in trouble!"

Jason said with worry in his voice, "On my way."

Tommy said, "I'll be there."

Zach said, "Got it. Try to stay calm, Billy."

Trini said, "See you there, Billy."

Billy said as he put on a t-shirt, "Affirmative."

* * *

(at the command center)

Billy teleported into the center of the command center, and was surrounded by the others.

Jason said, "What happened?"

Billy said, "I was laying down in my bed, and I heard Kim's voice in my head. She said to help her."

Tommy looked at Zordon, and said, "What do we do, Zordon?"

"UNFORTUNATLY, I AM NOT ABLE TO LOCATE KIMBERLY AT THIS TIME."

Trini looked at Jason, who was leaning against the control panel with his arms crossed, and his head down. She walked over to him, and said as she put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find her, Jason."

"I told her no one would get her. I promised her that."

Zach said, "Hey, man. It wasn't your fault."

"I should've gone with her. I should've been there."

Billy sighed, and said, "Let's just hope we find her soon."

The others nodded, and sat on the floor, determined not to leave until they located her.

(Meanwhile)

Kim was dragged onto a submarine, and put in a cell, under the floor.

She looked up, and said, "Let me go!"

The woman looked into the hatch, and said, "I don't think so, Pink Ranger." She laughed, and closed the hatch.

Kim sat in the ankle-deep water, and hugged her knees as she started to cry.

(Command Center)

Jason was pacing, and Billy was trying to locate his sister.

"RANGERS, THERE'S A VIDEO TRANSMISSION COMING THROUGH. VIEW THE VIEWING GLOBE."

Trini, Zach and Tommy stood up, and the five went to the viewing globe.

The woman came up onto the globe, and said, "Hello, Power Rangers."

Jason said, "Who are you? What do you want?"

She smiled, and said, "I am Divatox, and I have something that belongs to you."

They watched as she got on the floor, opened the hatch, and looked in.

Their faces went from furious, to terror, to rage, and back to terror, when they saw what she meant.

Billy shouted, "Let her go!"

Kim looked up with a gasp, and said, "Big brother!"

Divatox quickly closed the hatch.

Trini said, "What do you want, Divatox?"

"I want you pathetic heroes to suffer with pain and loss. Say goodbye to your friend, rangers." She laughed.

As the image disappeared, the five rangers yelled, "No!"

(early the next morning, submarine)

The hatch opened, and as Kim looked up, a rope was lowered. The woman said, "Grab the rope, Pink Ranger."

Kim, getting a good look at her, said, "You're the woman from my dream."

"Grab the rope, or I'll use your communicator to teleport to your command center, and kill your friends this very second."

Kim grabbed onto the rope, and was pulled up. When she came out, she was immediatly grabbed.


	3. Torture and Brother

Kim was pushed into a bigger cell, and when she looked around, she saw all these torture devices. Her eyes widened, and when she heard the door shut, she saw one of the putty things standing in front of the door, Divatox smiling behind him.

"What do you want with me?"

Divatox said as she stepped in front of her, "You called the blue ranger your brother, yes?"

Kim gave a small nod.

She gave her her communicator, and said, "Tell him to teleport here. I can use this."

Kim shook her head, and dropped her communicator, backing up.

Divatox picked up the communicator, and nodded to the minion, who grabbed Kim, and forced her onto one of the tables in the cell. It tied her facedown as she struggled, and then Divatox picked up one of the torture devices, a whip. As she walked over to the table, she said, "I'll give you one more chance."

"No, I won't do it!"

Divatox started to swing the whip, and stopped short. She said to the minion, "Take her shirt off."

The minion took the struggling girl's shirt off.

Divatox raised the whip, and said, "It'll be worse if you don't do it."

As Kim frantically shook her head, Divatox brought the whip down. Kim screamed and started to cry, as she felt the whip tear her back, but she still refused.

After a few minutes of sreaming from the many tears in her back, she sobbed, "Ok, I'll do it! Just please stop!"

Divatox put the bloody whip down, and told the minion, "Put her shirt back on."

Once her shirt was back on, she was let up, and put back to her cell.

Divatox got down into the cell, and gave Kim her communicator. "Don't try anything."

Kim said into the communicator, "Billy?"

After a few seconds, she heard, "Kim?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"I need you to teleport here immediatly. I've managed to get away, but my communicator's medded up, so I can't teleport."

"Ok, I'm comin', little sister. Hang in there. I love you."

Kim started crying as she said, "I love you, too."

(A few seconds later)

Billy teleported to the cell, and saw Kim crying, sitting in the ankle-deep water.

He ran to her, dropped to his knees and pulled her into his arms. "Shh, I'm here."

She sobbed into his chest, "I'm sorry. She made me do it!"

"Made you do what?"

They both looked up as the hatch was opened. Divatox looked in, and said, "Welcome, blue ranger."

"What do you want."

She laughed, and said, "I already told you what I want. Give me your communicator."

"No way."

"Hand it over, or Pinkie gets it."

Kim trembled as Billy snatched his communicator off, and tossed it up to him.

Divatox caught it, and closed the hatch.

Kim cryed, "I'msorryimsorryimsorryimsorryi msorry!"

Billy pulled her to him, and pullled back when she winced. "Are you ok?"

She nodded, but he knew she was lying. "Let me see."

She turned around, and pulled up her shirt.

His eyes widened, and said, "Kim..."

She turned back around, and he pulled her to him again.

He looked up, and yelled, "Hey!"

The hatch opened, and Divatox, "Yes?"

"Please give me something to clean her wounds."

"You have water." The hatch closed.

Billy sighed, and he started trying to comfort Kim. "It's ok, I'm here, Kim. She won't hurt you anymore. I promise."

"Do Jase and the others know you came?"

"No, not even Zordon."

After a pause, he said, "Jason is blaming himself."

"What? It's not his fault."

"He thinks it is."

He turned her around, and pulled her shirt up, clenching his teeth. "Kim, does this fell as bad as it looks?"

"Yes. I don't know what it looks like, but yeah."

"I can't clean it with whis water. It's filthy. It'll make it get infected."

Billy leaned against the wall, and pulled his shivering sister to him. "Try to get some sleep, Kim. I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

(command center)

Trini, Tommy and Jason stood impatiently in the middle of the room. Zach teleported, and said, "He's gone."

Trini, worried about her boyfriend, said, "What is Divatox got him, too? What if she's planning to use them against us, somehow?"

Tommy said, "I'm sure he's fine, Tri."

She looked at him, and said, "I hope so."

Jason said, "I hope we find them soon."

(submarine)

Kim woke up, and gave her brother a small smile.

Billy stroked her arms, and said, "I wonder what she wants with us."

"I'm scared."

"It's ok. Nothing's gonna happen to you."

The hatch opened, and they looked up as a rope was lowered.

"Take the rope, pink ranger."

Kim looked at Billy, and as she stood up slowly, he grabbed her hand. "No, Kim!"

"I have to. She told me that if I didn't, she would kill you and the others."

He stood up, and said as he looked up, "Take me instead."

"No!"

As she clung to him, he said, "You're already hurt, Kim."

Divatox said with an exasperated voice, "Both of you are coming up."

Billy took the rope, and when he was pulled up, he was instantly grabbed. The rope was lowered, and Kim was pulled up, also instantly grabbed.

Kim looked at Divatox, and said, "What're you gonna do to us?"

Divatox smiled, and said, "You'll see."

The twins looked at each other.

(few seconds later)

Both were shoved into the other cell, and injected with some sort of liquid, yelling.

Billy said as he winced, "What did you do?"

Divatox patted his cheek, and said as he jerked his head away, "You'll know soon enough."

They were roughly grabbed and put back into the other cell, the spots where they were injected starting to swell.


	4. Finally Found

(Four days later, command center)

The control panel beeped, and Jason ran to it. "Yes!"

The other three came up behind him.

Zach said, "What is it?"

"We found them! Get ready to teleport, guys!"

Trini squealed, "We're gonna bring them home, at last!"

(submarine)

Kim woke up, in pain from all of the injections and beatings, to find that she was by herself. "Billy?"

She looked around, and when she didn't see her brother, she yelled, "Billy!"

A few seconds later, the hatch opened, and Billy was thrown in.

As he hit the water, Kim jumped up, ran to him, and helped him up. "Billy, are you ok?"

Billy coughed, and said, "Yeah, I'm ok."

The others teleported, and Tommy said, "Guys!"

Kim and Billy turned around, and Kim said, "Guys!"

Jason picked Kim up, and held her. "I'm so sorry, Beautiful. I should've been there with you."

"It's not your fault, Handsome."

Right before Billy collapsed, he said, "Guys..."

The last thing he heard was all of them calling his name.

Jason let go of Kim, and she ran to him, getting on her knees. "Billy, wake up! Please!"

Trini looked at the others, and said, "We need to get them to the hospital."

Jason picked Kim up bridal-style, and Tommy picked Billy up, and put him over his shoulder.

Kim looked up at her boyfriend, and said, "What abour our communicators?"

Jason looked down at her, and said, "We have spares, remember. Besides, you and Billy are more important than your communicators."

She nodded, and they teleported out.

**Disclaimer: sorry this was a short chapter.**


	5. Evil Twins

(at the hospital)

Trini, Tommy and Zach are standing around Billy's bed, and he wakes up. "Hey, guys."

Trini, who was holding his hand, smiled, and said, "Hey, sleepyhead. You had us worried."

Billy looked around, and said as he tryed to get up, "Where's Kim? Is she ok?"

Tommy and Zach gently pushed him back down, and Tommy said, "She's fine. She's in another room."

Zach said, "Don't worry, Jason's with her."

Billy sighed, and said, "I want to see her. I trust you guys to tell me the truth, but I want to see her myself, to actually believe it."

"Big brother, you're awake!"

Billy lifted his head, looking at the door as the other three turned around. Kim and Jason came into the room, Kim pushed in a wheelchair by Jason. Jason took her to the bed, and Billy said as he smiled, "Hey, Kimmie."

Kim said, "I'm glad you're ok. I was scared when you collapsed. I thought that maybe Divatox had done something else to you."

Billy's smile disappeared, and Jason said, "You ok, bro?"

Billy tried to put a convincing smile on his face, and nodded.

They all looked at the door as the doctor stood in the door, and said, "Ms. Cranston, Mr. Scott, may I speak with you for a moment, please?"

Jason nodded, and Kim said, "Ok." Jason rolled Kim out of the room, and then said, "What is it, doctor?"

The doctor said, "I'm afraid I have some rather disturbing news about Mr. Cranston."

Kim looked up at Jason, and as he looked down at her, she said, "What is it, doctor?"

The doctor said, "I'm afraid your brother has been raped."

Kim gasped, and put her hand over her mouth, and Jason put a hand on her shoulder. He said, "Are you sure?"

The doctor nodded, and handed him the clipboard. Kim looked at him as he looked at it, and said, "Jase? Please say it's not true."

Jason handed the doctor her clipboard, and sighed as he looked at Kim, and said, "I'm so sorry, Beautiful. I wish I could, but it's true."

Kim started to cry, and looked into the room, at her brother. Jason clenched his teeth, and said, "Thank you, doctor." He wheeled Kim back into the room, and Kim said, "I wanna get on the bed beside my brother, Jase."

He nodded, and lifted her onto the bed. She cryed on Billy's shoulder, as she clung to his side.

Zach looked at Jason, and said, "What's wrong? What did the doctor say?"

Jason said as he looked at the others one-by-one, ending with Billy, "The doctor said that Billy was raped."

Trini gasped as her and the other two brothers looked at Billy as he looked up at them while trying to comfort his sister, because he knew that she probably felt she was to blame.

Tommy said, "Billy, bro, why didn't you tell us?"

Billy said, "I didn't want you to find out."

Kim said as she continued to cry into his shoulder, and both he and Jason tried to comfort her, "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault! If I hadn't called you in the first place, this wouldn't have happened."

Billy said, "It's not your fault, Kim. Divatox made you do it. She was whipping you. I don't blame you, none of us do."

Trini said, as her, Tommy, Jason and Zach nodded, "He's right, Kim. It wasn't your fault."

Kim didn't answer, just kept crying, clinging to her brother.

Jason said, "Do you want me to ask the doctor if you can sleep in here with Billy tonight? We can't, but maybe you can."

Kim nodded, and Jason said, "Ok, I'll be right back."

He heard a muffled reply, and walked out. He saw the doctor standing at the counter. He said as he walked up to her, "Doctor, would it be ok if Kim slept in her brother's room, tonight? She really needs to be close to him."

The doctor smiled, and said, "Sure, that shouldn't be a problem."

Jason said, "Thank you, doctor."

* * *

(later that night)

The others have already left, and Billy and Kim were sleeping in his bed, Kim on top of the covers, and covered with another blanket, that was half over the side of the bed.

One of Divatox's minions materialized, and help up a remote. It hit a button, and hid under the bed.

Billy and Kim woke up, and looked at each other, both eyes flashing purple, then turning back to their normal colors.

"How you feelin', Kim?"

"Like we have a job to do. You know what it is, right?"

He nodded, and he smiled at her, and she returned it.

"Jason's in for a surprise."

Billy nodded, and said, "That's for sure. Let's go."

They stood up, and Billy said, "Alright, minion. You can come out now, we know you're here."

The minion came out from under the bed, and hit another button, causing the three of them to disappear.

(submarine)

The three appeared in front of Divatox, who was smiling.

Billy said, "How may we serve you, m'lady?"

Divatox said as she gave them their communicators, "Destroy the power rangers."

Billy nodded, looked at Kim, and said, "Where do you want to start, sis?"

Kim smiled, and said, "We'll start at Jason's house, then Trini, then Tommy, and then Zach."

Billy smiled, and nodded. "We will not fail you, m'lady."

The twins disappeared.


	6. Capturing the Others

(Jason's House)

The twins appeared in Jason's bedroom, where he was sleeping in his bed. When she looked at him, her eyes flashed purple. She sat on the side of his bed, and said, "Jason, wake up." When he moaned, she said a little louder, "Jason, wake up!"

Jason stirred, and opened his eyes. "Kim, what are you doing out of the hospital?" He sat up, and turned on his lamp sensing there might be something wrong. It was then that he noticed Billy. "Billy, what's going on? Both of you should be in the hospital."

Billy smiled, and Kim said as her eyes once again flashed purple, "What's the matter, Handsome? You aren't happy to see us safe and sound?"

Jason, having seen the flash of purple, tried to jump out of the bed, but the twins grabbed his arms, and held him down.

Billy growled, "Kim, go find some rope or tape or something. Enough for him and the rest of the pathetic losers."

Kim nodded, and as she took her hands off of Jason and walked out, Billy held him down.

Jason said, "You don't want to do this! We're your friends!"

Billy said as Kim came back into the room, "Shut up!"

Kim tore some tape off of the roll she had found, and first she put some over his mouth, and then Billy helped her wrap it around Jason's wrists.

He glared at them helplessly, and Kim kissed his forehead. "Now, we're gonna go get the others. Are you gonna be a good boy? If not, I'll kill the other rangers." When she said that, his eyes widened. "It's your choice. Are you going to be good?" He nodded without hesitation, for his friends' sake.

As Billy jerked him up, Kim said, "Good."

The three disappeared, Jason putting his head down in defeat.

(Trini's house)

The three appeared in her bedroom, and Kim took Jason into the hallway, saying, "Don't make a sound."

Billy, who had the tape in his pocket, took it out, put it on the foot of the bed, and said, "Trini, wake up."

Trini slowly opened her eyes. "Billy? What're you doing here?" She clapped her hands, and the lights came on.

His eyes flashed purple, and he said, "They let me out early."

She jumped up, and he grabbed her. "Oh, no, you don't."

She struggled, and he said into her ear, "Stop struggling, or your friends die."

She stopped, and he forced her onto the bed. He took some tape, wrapped it around her wrists, and put some onto her mouth. He jerked her up, and said, "Come on, Kim."

Kim pushed Jason into the room, and the four disappeared.

(Tommy's house)

The four appeared in his bedroom, but he wasn't in there.

Kim took the tape off of Jason's mouth, and said, "Contact him, and ask him where he is."

He nodded, and said into his communicator, "Tommy."

A few seconds later, Tommy answered, "I here you, Jase. What is it?"

"Where are you, bro?"

"I'm spending the night with Zach. We're watching a movie."

"Oh, ok."

Kim whispered, "Ask if you and Trini can come over."

"Is everything ok, Jason?"

"Yeah. Um, can Trini and I come over?"

Zach said, "Of course, bro."

"Ok, we'll be there in a few minutes."

"'Kay."

Kim smiled, and said, "Good job."

The four once again disappeared.

(Zach's house)

They appeared in Zach's room, but neither boy was in there. They walked out into the hallway, and heard voices coming from downstairs, in the living room.

Billy whispereed, "Alright, let's go. And remember, you act up, or give us away, all of you are dead."

Jason and Trini looked at each other as Kim said, "Do you understand?"

Jason and Trini nodded, and Billy and Kim took all of the tape off. Kim said, "Go."

Jason and Trini slowly walked down the stairs, while rubbing their wrists. They walked into the living room, and the other two boys turned around. Zach said, "Hey, guys. Come on, and sit down."

Jason and Trini walked over, and sat on the couch.

Tommy said, "We just finished the movie. Do you wanna watch another one?"

Jason said, "Sure."

Trini got up, went over to the stacks of DVDs, and picked one. She turned around, and saw the twins standing behind Tommy and Zach. Kim motioned for her to put the DVD in. Trini put the movie into the player, and sat down next to Jason.

He flet her shaking, and wished he could comfort her somehow.

Tommy saw her shaking slightly, and said, "Hey, Tri, are you ok?"

Trini nodded, and Jason said, "She's just a little cold."

Billy cleared his throat, and said as Tommy and Zach whirled around, "Can we join?"

Zach said, "What're you guys doing here?"

Kim and Billy smiled, and Kim said as their eyes flashed purple, "They let us out early."

Tommy and Zach jumped up and started to back up, and Tommy said as the twins came around the couch, and kept walking towards them, "What's going on?"

Billy said, "We realize that we've been on the wrong side. Divatox has shown us that."

Zach looked at Jason and Trini, and said, "Why are you guys just sitting there?"

Trini looked at them, and as tears started to fall, she said, "We couldn't do anything. They told us if we tried to, they would kill all of us."

Jason said, "We couldn't risk it."

Tommy was about to reply, when Billy grabbed him, and Kim grabbed Zach.

Kim said, "And if you don't cooperate...well, you get the picture."

As she slowly let go of Zach, she said, "Are you gonna cooperate, Zach?"

Zach sighed, and said, "Fine, yes, I will cooperate."

Kim took the tape out of her pocket, and said, "Give me your hands."

Zach held out his arms, and Kim wrapped the tape around his wrists. Then, she put tape over his mouth.

Billy asked Tommy, "What about you, Tommy?"

Tommy said, "I'll behave."

Kim wrapped tape around his wrists, and then put some over his mouth.

Billy grabbed Trini, and jerked her up, making her cry out in pain.

Jason said, as Kim grabbed him, and jerked him up, "Billy, stop! You're hurting her!"

Billy glared at him, and Trini said, "I'm ok, Jason."

The twins wrapped tape around Jason and Trini's wrists, and then put it over their mouths. They grabbed Zach and Tommy, and the six disappeared.


	7. Getting Them Back

(Submarine)

They appeared, once again in front of Divatox. As the four bound teens glared at Divatox, Kim said, "Here they are, m'lady."

Divatox smiled, and said, "Yes. Now, go throw them into one of the cells."

Billy and Kim nodded, and Billy said, "All in the same cell?"

Divatox nodded, and said, "Make sure you take their communicators and morphers."

Billy said, "Yes, m'lady."

The twins pushed the others forward, and Kim said, "Let's go."

(Dungeon)

The four teens were pushed into a cell, and the twins removed the tape, their communicators, and took their morphers. Billy shut the door, and the twins walked down the hall.

The four sat down, and Jason said, "Is everyone ok?"

The other three nodded, and Zach said, "What about you, Jase?"

Jason sighed, and said, "I'll live. I just wish I knew how to get Kim and Billy back."

Tommy said as he examined Trini's arm, "Don't worry, Jason. We'll get them back."

Jason looked at the floor, and said, "I hope you're right."

(later that night)

Trini, Tommy and Zach were asleep against each other, but Jason was leaning against the wall, wide awake.

Suddenly, he got an idea. _Maybe if I kiss her, she'll come back to us._ He stood up. _Here goes nothing._ He clutched the cell bars, and said, "Kim?"

Kim walked up to the bars, and said, "What do you want?"

"Can you come in here? I have something important to tell you, that I don't want your brother to hear. I promise I won't try to escape."

Kim opened the door, stepped in, and shut the door. She turned around, and before she could say or do anythig, Jason grabbed her arms, and kissed her gently.

When he pulled away, they looked at each other. Kim's eyes flashed pick, and said, "Jason?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What's going on? Where are we?"

"You were turned evil, and so was Billy. You guys brought me, Trini, Tommy and Zach to Divatox's ship. We're in one of the cells."

Kim said, "What have I done?"

As she started to cry, he pulled her to him, and said, "It wasn't your fault, sweetheart."

"I should've fought harder."

"No, Kim. You were already hurt. Do you know where our communicators and morphers are?"

"I think they're down the hall."

She pulled away, and opened the door. As she started to walk out, Jason grabbed her hand, and said, "Where are you going?"

"To get the communicators and morphers."

"Be careful."

She nodded, and shut the door. She walked down the hall, and saw the communicators and morphers on a table. She didn't see anyone near it, or in the room, so she went to the table. When she started to pick them up, a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up, and saw Billy, who said, "What're you doing, Kim?"

"I, uh..."

"You weren't gonna take them back to their pathetic owners, were you?"

"No, I, um... I was gonna..."

Billy smiled, and said, "Kim, have you forgotten that we're twins? I can read your mind."

He pushed her towards the way to the cell, and she stumbled. He jerked her up, and said, "Get up."

They walked down the hall, and Jason said, "Kim!"

Billy opened the door, and after he pushed her into the cell, Jason catching her, he shut the door.

Jason and Kim sank to the floor, and he held her, as she cryed, waking the other three up.

Trini said, "Kim?"

Kim looked up, and Tommy said, "Are you back?"

Kim nodded, and the five shared a group hug. Kim said, "I'm sorry, you guys."

Zach said, "It's ok, Kimmie. It wasn't your fault."

"If I hadn't been kidnapped in the first place...

Trini said, "Stop it, Kim. That wasn't your fault. Divatox ambushed you."

Tommy said, "Jason, how did you get her back?"

They all sat up, and as Kim leaned into Jason, he said, "I kissed her."

Trini said, "Jase, do you think..."

"It's worth a shot."

Trini stood up, and said, "Billy!"

Billy came down the hall, and said, "What?"

"Come closer, I have something to tell you."

Billy stood up to the bars, and Trini leaned forward, putting her lips to his.

His eyes flashed blue, and said, "What's going on?"

Kim said, "Let us out, Billy."

Once they were let out of the cell, Trini hugged Billy, and said, "We can talk later, but let's get out communicators and morphers."

Billy took them out of his pocket, and said, "Look! Here they are!"

They took their communicators and morphers, and teleported out.

(hospital)

They teleported back into Billy's hospital room, and the twins layed down on the bed.

Jason kissed Kim's forehead, and she said, "I'm sorry."

He looked at her, and said, "Kim, it wasn't your fault."

Billy pulled her to him, and said, "Let's try to get some sleep, Kimmie."

She nodded, and Jason said, "We'll see you in the morning. Love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too."

Billy pulled Kim tighter to him, and soon they were fast asleep.

The other four smiled, and teleported out.

(morning)

Billy slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the door as it opened. Kim was still asleep.

Their father came into the room, and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the bed, and Billy said, "Hey, dad."

Mr. Cranston said, "Are you both ok?"

"Many cuts and bruises, and some emotional issues, but other than that, I think so."

Mr. Cranston touched Kim's cheek, and her eyes whipped open, and when she felt something restraining her, she started to struggle. Billy said as their father pulled back, "Kim, it's ok! Settle down, it's just me!"

Kim stopped struggling, and then she noticed their father. "Dad?"

"I'm here, sweetheart."

"Dad, do you know who saved us?"

"No clue, Kimberly."

Billy said, "It was Jason, dad."

"Kimberly's boyfriend?"

The twins nodded, and they looked at the door as it opened, Kim clinging to Billy.

The other four rangers came into the room, and stopped when they saw Mr. Cranston.

Jason cleared his throat, and said, "Should we come back later, sir?"

Mr. Cranston stood up, and said as he walked up to Jason, "They told me you saved them from the kidnappers."

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Cranston held out his hand, and said, "I'm sorry, Jason. I was wrong about you."

Jason took his hand, and said as he shook it, "Thank you, sir."

Mr. Cranston smiled, and said as he walked out, "I'll see you kids later."

"Bye, dad."

The six teens grinned at each other.

THE END!

Review please.


End file.
